1945
by aspentree11
Summary: After Leo finds himself in a Nazi Uniform and a hazey memory of a quest that he had to fulfill to save the world, he first has to scavenge through different parts of the Nazi World to find his friends. Whether it's a Nazi, a miniority, or a spy, he must find a way to bring all of them together, or they are doomed. (Sounds stupider then it is)
1. Chapter 1

"_Someone told me once that shooting stars are really just angels throwing away their cigarettes _

_before God could catch them smoking."_

_-Unknown_

Leo Valdez hadn't had an epiphany since he lost Calypso. _No, no, no! _He corrected himself instantly. He did not _lose _Calypso! Momentarily misplaced her on an island and possibly abandoned her swearing on the River of the Styx that he would find her again? Okay, fine, maybe so. But losing was a hard word for him to swallow, saying that every day since he had left that island it was only her name echoing in his head. It was a year later – the giants were finally gone, the camps were getting along (sort've), and the only thing that anybody had to worry about was that stupid box. But that was usually only Percy and Jason arguing about the dang thing, tossing it between camps, fighting over it over text. In his opinion, they were like some old divorced couple.

During that whole ordeal, Leo had spent every day in that Bunker 9 wondering how he would ever get Calypso back. He did not forget about her, he wanted to tell her, but he didn't know how to get back to her. He tried finding Khione again, he's definitely gotten his fair share of being launched into the air, he even begged his own dad. Apparently, nobody seemed to help the cause, but this time it would work. His idea _had _to work.

He stumbled into Bunker 9 harshly, tripping on his old tools and almost waking up Festus' head. He accidentally kneed Buford in the leg, and nearly shattered one of his more new projects – An unmeltable ice sculpture. He skittered toward his working table, which was so clustered with papers and diagrams he was yet to find the wooden part, and slapped out a millionth piece to add to the collection. Quickly, he started scribbling.

Get a fire extinguisher

Three broken nails

A very very angry hell hound

A catapult

Tell Hera she's uglier than Narcissus's third reflection

But then as he turned around, jumping in glee because this would work (IT HAD TO WORK), he caught a shadow at the tip of his vision. He yelped, jumping toward the farthest wall as the shadow lingered under a large monstrous pile of broken toys. But then Leo rubbed his eyes tiredly. He forgot that Jason came in here a lot. Actually, he's forgotten his friends a lot lately.

"Sorry Jason," Leo said aloud, a nervous ring in his tone,"Didn't mean to be like that." Leo let out a tight laugh, which hung in the air awkwardly for a moment. But Jason didn't reply.

"Jason?" Leo asked.

"No," said an unfamiliar cracky, thick voice. Leo skidded backward so fast that he ran into his working table. Slowly, a man drawled out of the shadows. He was short and looked just about as old as Santa Claus, but that didn't make him any less of an evil dude. Quickly, Leo grabbed the closest object – a broken pencil- and waved into the air threateningly.

"Who are you?" Leo spat. The man twisted around, pacing in his view as if admiring the lovely antiques. Leo's breath shook. How did he get in here? It was veiled. It was supposed to be a secret. Was he a demigod? A regular god? Leo could feel his heartbeat in his adam's apple. The man took out a small watch, glancing at it and then back at the stuff around him, huffing angrily. He stuffed the pocket watch back into his pocket.

"Well, this place is a mess," the older man muttered in reply. Leo choked.

"Yeah, and it's _mine,_" Leo told him, "So get out before I…I…" His voice trailed off, feeling helpless. What could he do? He wasn't Jason. And now this random person just appears into his home, like nobody's business, and again he is standing there like an idiot.

"_I_," the older man said harshly, finally meeting eyes with him, "created this bunk. It's mine. It's always been mine." Leo's eyes widened, his fear suddenly gone.

"You…you built this place? That's not right. It's been here since the civil war. I mean, you're old, but you're not _that _old," Leo sputtered out, quickly realizing that saying somebody is "old" was far from a compliment. But the man didn't listen, but yet decided to keep stumbling dizzily through the bunker, stomping on Leo's treasured – and forgotten – trinkets on the ground. The man let out a wheezed huff.

"Yeah, and then it got destroyed," he snarled, "I made it again. And then I kept up. I…" His voice got lost, as if his mind had fallen into the bunker all over again, remembering memories that could or could have not been true. Leo rubbed his neck anxiously and tossed his head behind him toward the exit. Typically, he didn't like campers interrupting him when he was working, but this time he wouldn't exactly mind.

"You know," Leo said uneasily, "We should get you back to my camp. I can get you some tea, and possibly a blanket." But then the man looked at the top of the bunker, staring at the jagged ceiling.

"But the box, it must be here somewhere," he heard the man mutter. A screwdriver-sized flutter flipped in Leo's chest.

"What was that?" The man spun violently, now looking at Leo with a crazed look in his eyes – like he could kill him.

"The box! Where's the box?!" The man roared suddenly. Leo took a shaky breath.

"How do you know about the box?" Leo asked. The box, the one Percy and Jason had been fighting over, was one of their…rewards for saving the world. Of course, Leo was all game for opening it until they realized that there was no signature. No name. After many screaming fights, a broken arm, and an inflamed satyr nobody had opened the box. Percy said it was a trap – like some twisted story of Pandora. Jason, on the other hand, thought it was a gift that may become useful in the future, like an emerald or a diadem. People started to pick sides drastically, forcing Annabeth and Percy to move on toward New Rome, and Jason staying here. Since then there had been angry phone calls, nasty letters, and constant threats. But in the end, Leo stopped caring. _It was just a box and sooner or later people will start to pull up their panties and realize that it's nothing. _But now he was looking at a man who looked like a hundred and nine, and Leo could wholly admit that he was fully and completely terrified.

"Did you open it?" The man began to snarl. "Is it awakened? ANSWER ME!" Leo jumped back, his hands flying into the air.

"Look, I'm just the mechanic!" Leo yelled. The man continued to advance on him, but this time he was looking at him up and down with an insulting glare. Leo didn't need the guy to tell him that he thought he was scrawny and short; Leo could see it all over his face.

"The mechanic?" The man mimicked. "Wait you must be…Leo Valdez." Leo's hands lowered.

"What?" He squeaked. The man's eyes looked at him with a shocking expression, getting so close that the man could see through his nostrils.

"I've been looking for you," he said under his breath. Leo's shrunk back.

"_Me_?" The man's eyes, as if in response, reflected a terrible sadness that almost made Leo not want to leave. Oh crud, Leo thought, what did he do now?

"Reincarnated _here_? At a camp?" The man sputtered, stepping away slowly. "No, no, no, no! You should've been reincarnated somewhere else!" Leo's eyes widened.

"What? Why? Reincarnation? _Huh?_"

"The box," The man said muttered, "The box…You need to hear my story. Before you open it, you must hear my story. Because the box, Leo Valdez, it is for you."

"Uh, I think you got it all wrong."

"You are a part of the seven aren't you? The seven heroes? And you're the mastermind?" The man asked, slowly regaining his composure.  
"I'm a part of the seven, I guess. But I wouldn't say I'm the master mind. That's more of Jason and Percy, to be honest. I'm kind've just there." Jerkily, the man gripped his shoulders and tugged him tightly.

"Listen to me boy, _listen to me_! You and the seven, you guys are more than just demigods. You are legendary heroes, who have been reincarnated more than three times. And you must go back," the man stated, "You must save the box. The box coming here was a sign. A plain sign." Leo's eyes widened.

"Look, I'm not sure what's going on but-" The man pulled out his pocket watch again and stuck in front of Leo's face. Slowly, it dangled in a horizontal fashion and almost immediately Leo felt rocky.

"You must go back and save it. You'll find your friends there. To save it, you must come together. The heroes must be binded," the man said, his voice shivering. Blackness started to cloud into Leo's vision.

"Wait," Leo managed to say, "But where am I going? What I'm going to do? But what about Calyp…" And then everything went black.

**(insertthreedasheshere)**

It was cold. Everything from his toes to his face were cold. _So cold. _He could feel the chills – like Khione's cold bloody heart – tremble down the left side of his body. He somehow managed to open his eyes, though his eyelids were fighting against him. At first, all he saw was different shades of fuzzy grey.

"Jason," Leo moaned. But then he remembered – the man, the box, the train. Immediately, his head was on alert and his eyesight strengthened. As he scrambled up onto his feet, nearly slipping, his eyes dazed around him. Everything was out of solid grey metal – the walls, the ceiling, the floors. It was just so _grey. _Leo didn't like grey. Every time he thought of grey he thought of cruel cheap military schools that he was shipped to because he wasn't 'competent enough' for public schools.

"What the-" He tried to say, but different words came out of his mouth. He couldn't explain it – he understood it, he knew what he was trying to say…but it was different. Like it wasn't English but it was English at the same time. His eyes lingered below him, toward the yucky grey uniform that was strapped to him.

"Woah, who put this on me? Where am I? What does this even-" But when he saw the symbol stitched onto the chest, he stopped breathing. His breath started shaking, and he could feel the sweat pour down his neck quickly. What was going on? Why was he wearing this? Was this a dream?

Because for some odd reason there was a symbol on his chest – a Swastika a voice answered him – or in other words…The Nazi symbol.

"No, no, no!" He hissed, and the words he said out loud, which he was sure was German, against the dark grey tunnel. He looked above him.

"Stupid gods, get me out of this!" He hissed toward the ceiling, as adressing a higher power. "I'm freaking Mexican-American, not a prejudice Nazi! _I wasn't even born in this era_!" For a moment, he couldn't inhale. His knees were weakening. _He was having a panic attack. _This had to be a dream, he thought to himself. But the realism was too much. Leo was a lot of things, but he wasn't stupid. To be honest, he's seen some crazy stuff. He _knew_ when something wasn't a dream.

"Leonardo!" A voice hissed cruelly. Still stuttering about his uniform, he turned his head and let out a horrified gasp. A stranger walked fast down the long hallway, before meeting Leo at the corner and yanking him by the loose fabric on his chest.

The stranger, a guy no older than twenty-five, had black, greasy hair that waved down his neck and with eyes the color of a dark pool. Despite his fancy uniform, Leo could tell he was skeleton thin because the uniform fell off him limply, and it didn't help that the man's skin was the color of a bone. But yet at the same time, Leo felt almost…scared. As the man stood nose to nose, with his hands balled and his eyes fearless, Leo couldn't help but wonder what his stupid past-self was getting into.

"What are you doing?" The guy snarled. "Why are you over here? You are not supposed to be here!" Leo nodded shakily.

"Yes, sir-" But then, just as Leo swerved around, he felt a cold hand grip him and spun him back. The man showed his gritty, clenched teeth.

"Whatever, we're late," he barked, "And quit being so snarky, would you Leonardo? It gets on my nerves." The man turned his body onward, as Leo stood there stunned. _Leonardo? That was his name? _Leo nearly threw up at his new – or old – name, but then a thought occurred to him.

"Are we…_friends?" _Leo asked. The man, about two meters away, whipped his body again.

"Again with the unnecessary not-funny comments," he said coolly. Leo smiled.

"I'm a Hitler-loving junky, and I have friends?" The man, in reply, closed his eyes and hung his head hopelessly.

"Sadly," he murmured through his clenched teeth, "And quit saying it like that." Leo grew closer to him, smiling widely. Finally, for the first time in his life, he was friends with the scary guy. He bet that nobody messed with him in this life.

"It almost makes me regret being a spy, knowing that people think I'm a Hitler-kissing Nazi," the man added so quickly and under his breath that Leo almost didn't hear it. Leo's mouth popped open. So he's a spy, Leo thought fast. _That means_ _I am a spy. I AM A FREAKING SPY_

His breath, shaking slightly, "I like being friends with you. You're pretty awe-" But then as his eyes drifted to his new friend's chest, he finally saw the man's name tag. _Nicholas die Engel. _

"Nico di Angelo," Leo whispered out loud.

**(three dashes)**

Leo– Or Leonardo, whoever he was now – followed Nico di Angelo blindly through the maze-like tunnels. He didn't pay attention to where he was going, but yet who he was following. _Nico di Angelo wasn't a part of the seven, _he wanted to say. He could see the vague resemblance – the dark hair, the pale skin, the dead look in his sunken eyes. Except now he was probably six foot three, some decent muscle for a guy as thin as he was, and held his head higher. For the first time ever he felt a sense of pride in Nico di Angelo. He almost, in a way, liked him more.

"The _Arschloch_," Nico said under his voice coolly as he took long strides down the dim hall, "was looking for you at roll call. I covered your butt and said you were helping Bernard create some wacky device." Leo's eyes widened.

"Wow, thank you. But, uh, Nicholas, I have an issue," Leo said carefully, "Do you know where any beds are? You know, so I can get a good night's sleep?" He was hoping that maybe if he went to sleep in this dream then he would wake up. Nico's eyes flashed at him coolly.

"Quit whining!" He barked viciously. "What have you even been doing lately? We're here for a reason, Leonardo. Now hurry up!" When they turned a corner, voices seemed to erupt in Leo's ears. He looked in front of him to see a…

"Cafeteria?" He said aloud. _Nazis ate in cafeterias? _Nico grabbed his arm painfully, pulling him toward a lonely table. He shoved him into a seat.

"Look, we have about five minutes before the Arschloch arrives," Nico hissed, "And then we can-" But then his voice stopped. His eyes seemed a thousand a miles away as he stared past Leo's shoulder.

"_Belinda." _

"What?" Leo asked, but when he swerved around he saw it. A girl with dark black hair and light brown eyes strode through cafeteria, linked with some blonde, blue-eyed guy only a few years older than them. The girl was elegant – her hair was pulled back tight, her eyes were large and curious, and her skin was as white as the moon. She wore a stereotypical black cocktail dress that fit around her tightly revealing her curves, with long black gloves draping her hands. He knew immediately that the girl was absolutely and positively not Nico's.

"What? You have a crush on her?" Leo teased. Nico's eyes flashed toward him, a sentimental look flickering in them for a second, before he gave him a tight smile.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. I have a huge crush on her," Nico said, wavering him off quickly, but then Leo watched as his eyes followed the girl as she was led to a larger table that was set up on a podium. She sat beside the blonde-haired man. He wondered who that blonde haired men could be. He was pretty sure he wasn't Hitler.

"die Engel!" The man barked suddenly above all of the chatty voices. Leo jumped in his seat, frozen.

"Wait!" Leo objected, as Nico started standing up. "He isn't talking to us, is he?" But Nico's nails were already dug into Leo's neck before he even got a reply. Leo skidded out of his seat following next to Nico as he walked toward the man stiffly.

"Look, we do this quickly, alright? We just talk to Arschloch, and get it over with," Nico said to him sternly, but Leo suddenly wondered if Nico was talking to himself as well. And then he realized – that man was Arschloch. The man Nico said was looking for him. Leo's eyes widened as he got closer to the blonde haired man.

As they stopped at his table – and it was a miracle that Leo knew how to salute to a Nazi General – Leo evaluated the man deeply. He was the perfect model for what Hitler wanted – white, blonde, blue-eyed, muscular, and with a sharp, indestructible look in his eyes that almost made Leo pee. But when his eyes fell down to the man's chest, he almost fell backwards. His name wasn't Arschloch, he realized as he read the man's nametag.

It was Jason. Jason Grace.

**AN: Alrighty, it's the first chapter. Haters going to hate. I won't know if you guys want more unless you REVIEW (not that stupid favoriting thing. That button is crap). Yes, it's a crappy chapter, THE FIRST CHAPTER IS ALWAYS CRAPPY. But don't worry, more characters will to come, not just Jason Grace. All of the characters will start to unravel – different people with different roles in War World 2. It's cheap now, but please stay with me! I love you all 3 **


	2. The Banquet

"_It was times like these when I thought my father, who hated guns and had never been to any wars, was the bravest man who ever lived."_

_-To Kill a Mockingbird_

His eyes goggled at it. _Jason? A Nazi?! _His eyes shot toward Nico desperately, curious now if this was true or not. _He could be a spy like us_, Leo thought to himself hopefully, _he could be a good guy_. But he knew his best friend like the birthmark on the back of his neck – Jason's pride was too strong to pretend to be somebody he wasn't.

"I was alerted that you were busy at roll call," Jason's voice pierced, a queer ring hanging at the ends of his words choppily. He must be American or British, Leo decided as his eyes continued to linger at his English derived name. At first he forgot the words were advised at him, until Nico's thin fingers pricked him tightly at the hem of his waist. Leo jumped onto his toes.

"Er, yes, sir. My apologizes for holding you up," he worded carefully. Jason's eyes still rested on him heavily, as if he knew that he wasn't supposed to be here.

"Grace," the man said suddenly, holding out his hand, "Jason Grace." Leo stuttered for a moment, before barely touching his hand.

"Valdez," he replied simply. Jason showed him a slight upward curve of the lips, and for a brief second Leo saw his best friend again. Maybe in a Nazi, jew-killing body…but still his best friend.

"I would have been delighted to have seen you this morning and talked to you officially," Jason continued stiffly, "Sadly, I do not have the time now to speak. I must be going soon." Jason took a lengthy glance at the elegant woman next to him, whose eyes fell to the table cloth on her lap. For some odd reason, chills shivered down Leo's spine, and in his peripheral vision Nico tensed.

"But I do have a certain invitation for you," Jason told Nico, as he placed his rough hand over Belinda's, "To meet our leader." At first Nico lingered emotionlessly, until the words went inside his head. _Hitler? _

"Uhhh…."

"It's his birthday party tonight, and he wanted to meet his most well-known officials," Jason informed them, taking glances at both Leo and Nico. When Nico nodded, Leo did the same, but he could feel his insides peeling. He didn't exactly like people with ugly mustaches.

"We must be going," Nico said quickly, his eyes lingering on Leo tightly, "Thank you General Grace and…my lady." He nodded toward both of them, and Leo mimicked the words under his breath.

"I'll see you later," the general called, as Nico and Leo drifted into the cafeteria crowd.

(insertthreedashes)

"What's the plan?" Leo barked as soon as they entered an empty hall. Nico's black eyes danced toward him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, a slight curiosity hanging in his tone. Leo rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean, man. Being secret, awesome attractive – well, at least I am – secret agents, and we are going to a banquet with our greatest enemy?" Leo asked. "Come on Nicholas, we have to have a plan." Nico stopped suddenly, forcing Leo to stumble on his toes.

"You've changed," Nico said plainly. "What's up with you?" Leo's eyebrows rose.

"What do you mean?"

"You know the orders," Nico stated stonily, "You know them like the back of your hand and you follow them like a religion. You know that we go into these situations empty-handed. We never know if we are there for action, or just another situation we are put into to prove to them we are Nazis. We don't have _plans_." Leo bit his lip gingerly, for the first time trying to think of the right words.

"Nothing man," Leo stated simply, "I was just trying to…talk." It didn't convince Nico though.

"Look, if you are thinking of chickening out of this ordeal, you better realize-"

"No!" Leo said harshly. "I mean, I wouldn't ever back out. We are here for a higher purpose." Nico nodded at him approvingly, but Leo still saw the suspicious in his eyes. Well, theres goes his only friend.

(three dashes here)

_I have a bedroom_, Leo thought, _a freaking bedroom_. As soon as Leo and Nico's conversation was over, Nico had pulled him by the ear and told him to go to his bedroom and wash up for that weird banquet, because "god knows how quick you'll screw it up". Thank the gods that last names were painted on the doors, or else Leo would have been a complete goner. But even still, when he opened the door he expected a couple cots filled with three smelly old guys and a pet rat. But instead, when Leo opened the door he found a single room, kind of like the size of the cabins they had on the Argo, with a fairly decent bed, a couple drawers, a full dresser, and a bathroom. He raised his eyebrows, partially impressed.

"Well, at least I don't – holy tacos!" When he spun away from the bed he had knocked into the mirror. Thankfully, the mirror hadn't broken, or else Leo wouldn't have been able to see himself.

He was good looking. _More than good looking. _He was perfect! He looked like his ideal self. He, like Nico, looked like he was living in his early twenties. His body had finally grown in – decent size muscles, lean (not scrawny) body, a handsome face, and a good height. His black curls bounced onto the top of his forehead in a charming fashion, instead of in a tangly mess. His teeth were perfectly straight and his eyes were nice and round. Calypso would approve, he thought to himself.

"Dang, Valdez," he muttered to himself in the mirror, "You're looking _fine." _He laughed to himself. He went to his bed, which was messy as usual, looking at all his trinkets he didn't bother putting away. But then he noticed the wrench. Large, wanky, and shining off a dirty silver. His eyes widened. It was his _baby. _He caressed it into his hands lovingly, before putting it into his uniform pocket, but then a thought occurred to him. If his baby was here…the rest of his tool belt must be here too. Quickly, he ran his hand through his drawers frantically, but then his smile disappeared.

"My tool belt," he said aloud, "it's not here. Why isn't it here?" He raveled in it more.

"Where is my dang -" When he spun around, ready to charge toward the bathroom, his eyes locked hold of a figure that had suddenly entered his room. A _girl_. In his room. He yelped, knocking his knee against the drawer. The girl, probably only fifteen, dropped the dirty clothes she was holding. Leo looked at the bathroom and then back at the rags that she wore. She was a maid who was cleaning his bathroom. _Or a slave, _a voice mimicked in the back of his head.

"Oh gods! I'm sorry for scaring you!" Leo exclaimed. The girl didn't look scared. She looked _terrified_. Her face flushed, her mouth open as if she wanted to scream but she was silent. She scrambled the clothes quickly.

"No, wait!" Leo said, and she froze jerkily. He could hear her fast-paced breathing from the other side of the room.

"Sorry for scaring you," Leo said, inching toward her, and she immediately threw herself against the wall, as far away from him as she could get. She was shaking her head.

"Wait!" Leo said, throwing his hands up innocently. "I just wanted to know your name. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise!" Her breathing stopped pacing. Slowly, she backed away the wall, but she didn't go any closer to him. He walked toward her carefully, and then slowly picked up the clothes. A burning pit stirred in his stomach. What was wrong with the girl? Leo swallowed.

"What's your name?" Leo asked in a soft voice. "My name is, well….People call me Leonardo but my name is really Leo. But nobody knows that so don't tell them. But you can keep a secret right? You look like you're good at secrets."

The girl, whose skin was dark but her hair was long and silky, just merely stared at him. Her hair was shoved into a messy pony tail. Her skin was filled with cuts and bruises. She was beautiful. Tragically beautiful. The rags she wore had a number, but the number was so faded he couldn't read it.

"Are you mute?" Leo asked instantly, putting the dirty clothes onto the dresser. "Cause I mean, me and my mom had this morse code thing. Though all I know is 'I love you' and 'I want to make a talking cow', which I don't think either phrases would help this conversation." He laughed slightly, rosiness flooding his cheeks. Slowly, as she stared at him cautiously, she shook her head. He frowned, a hot iron burning through his chest. Even in the forties a girldidn't want to be around him…

Sighing, he turned his started to move toward the door but then he heard a soft, almost inaudible voice whisper hesitantly, "You have never talked to me before." Her words were curious, but also terrified. He turned his body toward her, his eyebrows burrowing down.

"Why not?" He asked, blinking. At first she merely shook her head, but he knew she had words to say.

"I'm a minority," she said finally, "I'm not allowed to speak to you. I am not allowed to speak to anyone or else…" She choked suddenly, as if the idea was terrible she couldn't even think about it.

"You can tell me," he told her softly. He saw the tears rise into her eyes as she finally looked at him fully.

"Or else I'll go to a concentration camp," she said under her voice, "It was this or that." Leo's lips parted. He hadn't even thought of it really. Sure, he acknowledged his part in the war and what Nazis did, but he didn't ever really face the realism in the fact that he was there. In the 1940's. Sending people to their deaths.

"I…I'm sorry," He said to her honestly, "I didn't know that." She looked at him awkwardly, like he was dumb, but he could see the seven-foot thick wall slowly fade. She smiled slightly.

"It's okay," she said to him softly, "The Universe will come into balance soon. I know it." His eyes seemed to faze out for a moment. Would it really? Because for as long as he could remember, nothing was good. Not really.

"Hopefully," he whispered. They held a tight gaze for a moment, as if trying to break a thick wall between them, but it was no use. The girl didn't trust him, and he felt like a traitor. There was no winning in this game.

"I hope we talk again," Leo said, heading toward the door. The girl didn't say goodbye, but a slight smile spread across her lips.

The banquet was gorgeous. Large chandeliers haloed over the tables, the silverware looked so clean it resembled crystal, and everything was perfectly aligned. The banquet hall was huge – probably the size of a large theatre, filled with perfectly round tables that were laid out precisely. In a way, it messed with his ADD. He liked messes, he wanted to break the pattern, but he appreciated the beauty. Staring at it, he even ran into an officer of some sort. The man was twice his size, probably had a good ten years on him, and looked deathly by the sight of all of his glittering badges. But Leo was too in awe to notice, so Nico steered him away, hissing threats in his ears. It took nearly fifteen minutes to get to their table because men and women were constantly stopping them.

"Hello, Soldier Valdez," many men said to him with shiny badges and soft smiles, as they shook his hand repeatedly. Young beautiful women, who dressed in silky dresses curtsied in front of him, winked flirtatiously, and insisted on knowing how his day was. All he could think about though as the young gorgeous women stared at him in awe and clearly showed interest was how they were all linked to another man. It was like everybody has a date except for him.

"I wish I had these women," Leo accidentally said aloud as they found a round table with their names on it. Nico's eyes looked at him harshly.

"No you don't," Nico snapped, "You don't know who these girls are? I thought you caught on ages ago." Leo tempted to say yes, but then he shook his head. Nico let out an exaggerated sigh.

"They are called escorts," Nico said, clearly annoyed, "Kinda like high-end prostitutes, except they are gorgeous. They are mainly accustomed for only big events in public. It makes the men look good – trustworthy. Of course, most people are too blind to see the girls are bought." Leo's eyes furrowed.

"So they literally…buy them? Like, with money?" Leo imagined the beautiful dark-haired girl he had seen earlier sitting with Jason, imaging someone trading money and taking her away like a jar of jelly. But Nico shrugged.

"No, not typically," Nico answered, his eyes growing darker, "They are usually promised unconditional safety and so-called high living. But usually, there are some…requests for the after party." Leo nearly gagged. Nico was grimacing as well.

"it is absolutely-"

"Die Engel! Valdez!" A large voice bellowed. Both of Nico and Leo's heads turned. Jason lingered over them like a deathly shadow, flashing a charming smile.

"I see you are sitting with us," Jason said, winking at them. "What a coincidence!" When the girl, Belinda, came in view Leo couldn't help but notice the hellish fury that flooded Nico's eyes. She was wearing a blood red dress dazzled with crystals. Her hair, now in deep curls, was tied in a tight pony tails except for a few select curls that bounced onto her shoulder flirtatiously.

"I don't think I have introduced you to my love, officially," Jason said, giving Belinda a long stare but her eyes were plastered to the ground. As Belinda moved forward, looked them both in the eyes, and gave each a warm smile, all Leo could think about was how he treated her. Was it true? Was she an escort as well? He couldn't swallow thinking that Jason was actually buying this girl.

Nico didn't smile at all. He nodded, adverting his eyes to his plate. Leo frowned at him, wondering why Nico wouldn't at least try being nice to her. He thought if Nico liked her, then he would at least try talking to her.

"Sit down, Belinda," he instructed to her as he slid a chair open for her and pushed her in. She slipped in obediently and Jason sat down.

"Are you guys excited for the banquet?" He asked. Nico finally lifted his eyes and reflected a thin, but almost cold, smile.

"Yes, sir," Nico lied, "I am eager to see what our leader says." And at that moment cheers started to erupt from table to table. Leo's eyes shot toward the stage. A square man was strutting across it confidently, waving occasionally. Leo sulked into his seat in boredom. It was going to be a boring ride. But then he head Nico speak under his breath.

"_Hitler_." Leo nearly jumped. He stared in front of him harder, analyzing the guy. They were too far away though.

"Yes, yes," Jason's voice interrupted annoyingly, "I'm saddened we didn't get appropriate seats. But we still get to hear his beautiful words." Leo's nostrils snarled. _Beautiful words. _

He looked at both Nico and Jason. These were who his friends were? A leader of the Nazi's, cherishing Hitler's standings and Nico…too afraid to stand up for a girl in pain? He felt an anger burst inside him as he watched Hitler give his precious speech, remembering that he had to get his friends together was the only way to solve this quest. It would be impossible, he thought to himself, his friends were all enemies. There was no possible way he could ever get the box. But what if he didn't need them to get the box? Or even get the box in general? What if he just…killed Hitler? He could go back home. See his friends again. _Get Calypso back._ He couldn't handle it anymore.

"I need to go to the restroom," he blurted suddenly. Nico's eyes widened, fuming. Jason looked distraught, and Belinda blushed.

"Hitler's speech is about to start," Jason snarled. Leo tried his best to pull a smile.

"Wouldn't want to pee during his inspiring speech," Leo sneered sarcastically so inaudible the only person who could have possibly heard was Nico. Before anybody could object, he swerved on his heel and kept walking toward where they came from until he was fully in the dark and there was no way Nico and Jason could see him. He walked alongside the back walls. How was he going to do this? He had no gun! But suddenly he felt the bulge in his front pocket. His _wrench. _

"Where is it," He urged, squeezing his fists together as tight as he could, "Come on, future me. Tell me where to go!" But then he saw the words on a dark door. "Backstage". His eyes widened.

"That must be it!" He followed the sign quickly, and walked in as silently as he could.

Rapidly, he ducked in. He pushed the door open subtly, as quiet as possible, but it wouldn't have mattered because people backstage were running around frantically. Nobody even noticed him walk in casually. They all buzzed around anxiously, screaming at the people around them to hurry up because "Hitler was waiting". Before anybody could notice him, he ducked behind a statue, which somebody must've pointed out was hideous, and stared alongside the stage.

Now how should he do this? He wondered. He had good aim. Surely he could whisk it all the way over there hard enough to hit his head if he didn't at the best angle. He knew from experience that even a heavy object was better than a gun. Guns were dangerous, harder to aim. But one hit with this _beauty _could definitely kill somebody.

He grew closer to the stage, hiding in the darkness of the curtains. They were so thick that he could wrap the loose parts around him and nobody would notice.

If I just hit the top railing with the lights, he thought to himself smartly, then it'll reflect and it would definitely hit him in the end.

He felt his wanky wrench squeeze in his hand. No, he didn't have a solid plan, it was crazy and stupid and weird, but if he just killed…or even got him in a coma. Who cares about the stupid box? Hitler would be dead. Plus, he was here. It must be fate. Nothing makes sense when it comes to fate. It's always a little bit crazy.

"One," he instructed to himself. He imagined Jason, his _friend _Jason, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Two," he told himself, as a visible image of Calypso hovered under his eyelids. Sappy, but the hopeful part of him wondered if he would be shot toward Calypso's island as a reward.

"thr-"

"Where is she?" A man hissed. His eyes shot to his left toward the voice. His mouth parted slightly. He remembered that man, he realized as he analyzed his uniform. The man badges glimmered. Leo took a deep breath, trying to push the ADD part of him from his mind.

"thre-"

But again the man interrupted, pulling Leo from his thoughts. "The girl was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago."

"General Hitler wanted her to come individually so he can conduct a speech first," a lady replied harshly.

"She has about thirty seconds to show up before I-" But then his voice stopped, his eyes lingering into the dark entrance. Leo looked back as well, and he choked.

A thin woman, not a day older than himself, walked through the entrance. She was draped into a long dark grey dress that tickled the floor, forcing her dark grey eyes to lighten. Blonde curls bounced onto her bare shoulders. But that wasn't why he was so surprised – it was the determined look on her face that made him stutter. The way she held herself, how she rose her head up high, the way her back straightened when she walked. He knew this girl.

"Madam," the cold guy said, with a warm tone, "How are you today?" But she didn't bother to answer.

"My name is Anna, Victor," she snipped, "And I heard your threats. Please, I dare you." His face drained and for a moment his eyes went out for a thousand miles.

"My apologizes Anna-"

"Please," She said earnestly, "Escort me, would you?" He let out his arm and she wrapped her fingers around it elegantly. But all Leo could think as she strutted across the wide stage was that he knew her. Oh, he knew her well. Her name was Annabeth Chase. And that was when he saw the gun pointing straight at her.

It was far – practically near the front entrances that the guests went through. He didn't have time to gape about how Annabeth was dating Hitler, or that he had to get the box or else everything would be ruined. _That was why they wanted Nico and me here, _Leo realized, _this wasn't just a regular banquet. _The minute that gunshot would be heard, Hitler's bodyguards would tackle him to the ground and leave Annabeth to be hit. They were going to kill Annabeth.

Suddenly, he felt himself running toward the stage, right on Annabeth's toes. He was half way onto the stage, only a few feet from Hitler (with, disgusting enough, Annabeth holding his hand supportingly) when he screamed, "GUN!" Suddenly chaos happened. The bullet was shot immediately, probably still hoping to get him. People started screaming and running. Hitler's body guards were a good fifteen feet away, too far to do anything. Annabeth stumbled back. Quickly, Leo tackled her, taking down Hitler at the same time.

People darted away, while Hitler's eyes locked on his appreciatively. _Appreciatively. _He wasn't aiming for Hitler, he thought, only Annabeth. He…he…

"Leonardo!" A voice yelped. He looked in front of him. Nico was darting toward him, with worry clouding his eyes.

"Leonardo, are you okay?" Nico asked immediately, ignoring both Hitler and Annabeth, though they were only three feet away. Aggressively, Nico yanked him by the collar and shook him. "I ASKED IF YOU'RE OKAY? Are you shot? Are you dying? Because you can't die on me…You're my best…" He looked at him deeply, his words cutting off. He saw the redness form over Nico's cheeks, and his eyes stared away loathingly. He was Nico's best friend. Leo's mouth parted a bit.

"I'm fine," Leo managed to say. Nico's eyes hardened instantly. He nodded at him, forming their own morse code, and at once they bounced to their feet and ran. They ran till they got to the car that brought them to the banquet and didn't say a word until they arrived at camp.

(three dashes)

"Shit. _Shit. _Leonardo," Nico gaped, so numb that he couldn't even shower his anger," You just saved Hitler's life. We were trying to kill him and you-you-" Nico said later, as they both stood in Leo's room. Leo lingered awkwardly as Nico paced around him like he was a piece of meat. He was quiet as Nico continued to sneer at him – emphasizing the terrible things he did.

"Annabeth Chase," Leo muttered numbly, "She's dating Hitler. If I kill her..." Nico gripped Leo and shoved him toward the wall. Pain skimmered down Leo's spine and a groan of pain escaped from Leo's mouth.

"What the heck is your problem?" Nico suddenly shouted, addressing him personally for the first since he started lecturing him.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked, his voice choking as Nico's fingers carved around Leo's throat.

"I'm talking about _you_, Leonardo." Nico explained as his eyes skimmed down Leo's body in disgust, "There's something different about you. Something that changed. You look around this place like you've never been here. You look at _me _as if you haven't known me for your whole goddamned life. And mostly, we can both be murdered by the agency right now because they are questioning our loyalty because you decided to _save Hitler's life_, and you don't even give a damn." He swallowed.

"My name is Leo," Leo corrected, breathless, "Not Leonardo." Nico rolled his eyes.

"So now you're changing your name too?" Nico asked. Leo shook his head. "Well, alright, fine, _Leo, _you're a freaking dumba-"

"I know you don't believe me," Leo said slowly, "But Nico – Nicholas, I mean – I have something to say." Nico squinted and moved so close to Leo that Leo could nearly feel his lips on his.

"Amuse me," Nico hissed.

"I'm from the future," Leo blurted.

At first, Nico stared at him. His breath stopped and Leo started to see him inch backward.

"I am from about seventy years from now in the United States," Leo continued fast, "I don't know how, and I don't why, but I came here." At first, Leo thought Nico believed him. His face was turning whiter than it normally was, his eyes growing large and a thousand times blacker. He looked like he was going to puke.

Nico shoved his face in his palms.

"I know, it's hard to accept, but-"

"They poisoned you, ruined your mind," Nico croaked emptily, "The agency…they're after us." Leo inched toward him.

"What? No!" Leo yelped. "it's not that. I'm telling the truth, I'm not insane!"

"They poisoned you. They are trying to kill us," Nico said again hollowly, "I wonder where they put it. In our water, in our food, what was it? But they know. They know who we are."

"Stop," Leo said, "Just listen to me, alright? I know you. In the future, in your next life, your name is Nico di Angelo." Nico's eyes peeked through his fingers.

"You're a…" Leo choked for a moment, "demigod. We are all demigods. Me, you, Jason-"

"Jason?!" Nico barked, half-amused and half-sickened, "You mean the Jason that just bought his girlfriend? Leo, open your eyes! Come back to me. Something is wrong – you gotta snap out of it!"

"Please, Nicholas, listen to me," Leo begged suddenly, "I came here to find a box. I'll leave you – you'll get the real Leonardo back. I just need the box." Fear flickered in Nico's eyes.

"What are you-" But then the knock at the door interrupted them. Both of their eyes shot toward the door.

"Come in," Nico barked. Slowly, the door opened, revealing a soldier.

"General Grace needs to see you," The soldier said, "Both of you." Nico's eyes hit Leo's harshly. Fury mixed with fear filled them.

"You did this," Nico said to him coolly.

*threedasheshere*

The room was dim. Only a single light – a small candle – flickered on Jason's desk. Nico hovered next to Leo, grinding his teeth angrily. Jason didn't look at him, but yet persisted on writing a letter. Leo tried getting Nico's attention, trying to at least lock eyes so that he would listen, but Nico was far gone.

"Do you know why you are here, boys?" The man asked. Nico shook his head.

"No, sir," Nico replied.

"No, I do not," Leo said. Jason stopped writing and put his pen down.

"I'm sorry for calling you at such a late hour," Jason said, "I just wanted to talk about tonight." Nico's eyes flashed. Leo's heart stopped beating. What was happening? Did Jason figure something out?

"Sir, I'm not sure-"

"Don't be modest die Engel," Jason said, scooting out his chair, "Your friend here, Valdez, he did something amazing tonight. Extraordinary. A _true _hero." Nico forced his eyes to the ground, so angry that he couldn't even meet eyes. Leo couldn't breathe.

"And because of this, I am promoting you." The words hung in the air for a moment, no words to be said. Promoted? To what? But Nico's eyes flashed up at him.

"Excuse me, sir?" He asked. Jason paced from behind his desk with his hands tied around his back.

"Tomorrow morning I'm going to be transferred to Bergen-Belsen, a newly created concentration on the other side of Germany. Anna and I were going to be the leaders of the camp and we were going to get a new set of soldiers when we get there to help us."

"But?" Nico asked, stepping closer to his desk.

"I would be honored to have you two assist me," Jason said, "You will be legends for eternity for assisting me in Bergen-Belsen. See boys, it's not about the pay. It's not even about the ladies. It's about the legend. It's what your great grand-children will tell their great-grand children about your play in War World II. How we helped contain those _minorities._ You, Valdez," Jason nodded at him, "I heard you can construct anything. And you, die Engel, I heard you're a natural born leader. You guys will fit perfectly."

Leo's eyes were large, but Nico's fists were shaking.

"What do you say?" Jason said, obviously oblivious to their reactions. "Yes?" Leo could feel his lungs tightening. He wanted him to murder. He wanted him to kill.

"Yes," Nico answered under his breath, and Leo could hear the pain in his voice, "We'll go."

**AN: Second chapter! It may not be perfect, but hey, it's a fanfiction! If you want more, review! Thanks for reading btw! **


	3. Bergen-Belson

Leo's nose sniffled uncomfortably. Bergen-Belson wasn't exactly what he imagined. It looked like, in Leo's vision, a bland sight of grey with big dull clouds filled with chemicals and failed heroes. All there were around him was dry cobble and too many barracks. No weeds grew, no true life appeared apparent. There were a few grey buildings lingering behind the barracks, but those were the only thing sticking out in his vision. The moment he stepped foot into the area, he knew he didn't like it. He already felt the tingly chill that made goosbumps go up and down his spine, making him shiver. There were no voices, no laughter. It was dead silent. He didn't even hear a breath.

When he turned to his left he saw Nico lingering beside him patiently. There wasn't an inch of emotion in Nico's face but the entire morning Nico wouldn't exchange glances with him. The ride here was filled with dead silence. He attempted to speak to him, but whenever he tried Nico would give him a cold, hellish glare that forced him to turn his head toward the window. He didn't mean to do this, he wanted to tell him, he wanted his best friend back. _He is not your best friend, _a voice in his mind snapped sharply, _Nico di Angelo will never be your best friend. Jason is your best friend. Only Jason!_

"Welcome boys," a voice projected, "Welcome to your new home." Both Nico and Leo turned their heads to meet Jason's eyes. Jason, who had a large smile touching from ear to ear, held out his arms welcomingly. In the corner of Leo's eyes, he noticed how Nico's face shifted into great loathe. Nico's irises pierced him sharply, as if contemplating what kind of dagger he'd kill him with after Jason went to sleep. But then a thin-lipped smile reflected back.

"It's nice to see you here, General Grace," Nico replied stiffly. Jason chuckled, digging his white fingers into his blonde hair.

"No, don't do that, die Engel," Jason said, clapping him on the shoulder, "Here you can call me Jason. Not General Jason, not Jason Grace, just Jason. Because we're all friends here, right?" His blue eyes danced toward Leo and Leo smiled, though Nico's lips twitched down harshly. Nico clearly didn't want to be friends.

"Let me guide you to the main building, alright?" Jason said, hooking his arms around the boys. Jason pulled them through the camp happily.

"This is where the prisoners will stay. It's a fairly small camp and I want to keep it that way. Only twelve barracks, but so far there are only thirty prisoners here," Jason said.

"Why?" Nico's voice snapped fast. Jason's smile went down for a moment, before replenishing.

"Well, it's a special camp, Nicholas," Jason said, marveling Nico's name on his tongue, "We're not like the others." Nico's face collapsed, but Leo was perfectly okay with that. The smaller the camp, the less people he'll have to see die.

"This is the café," Jason said, nodding to a small, barely lit tent, "But don't worry, we don't eat there. All our stuff is at the good building." Leo's eyes fell toward the large grey building behind it – shiny, clean, stable. Unlike the rest of this. He couldn't help but feel guilty.

"The only thing you won't find there is your beds," Jason told them, "and my office. Your beds will be in individual cabins because you guys are highly-ranked and my office will be at the small left building toward the right of the large building which is where we will meet-"

"Anna," A higher-toned voice interrupted, "Just Anna." A thin, blonde girl, dressed in a male's Nazi uniform exited out of one of the barracks. Her hair was tied up, but Leo recognized the blonde curls that we tucked into the hair band. She walked in front of them, leading them like a true leader.

There was a drop of blood on her forehead.

"I am running this place just as much as Jason here," she told both of them sharply, "So don't assume just because I am a female that I can't kick your butt." Leo would have laughed if it wasn't true. It didn't matter what time period he was in – Annabeth was terrifying. His eyes lingered on her body for a moment, his heart calming as his words echoed again. It was Annabeth Chase. He never imagined seeing her again.

Her eyes caught onto his sharply, as if exchanging an understanding that Leo clearly didn't receive.

"Follow me," she said harshly, continuing their adventure. Nico's eyes squinted.

"I don't know if Jason informed you two about this, but I specifically brought up the idea of promoting you," her voice rang, "You guys are the perfect fit for what we need." A gulp hung in Leo's throat. What was that supposed to mean?

"What exactly is this promotion?" Nico asked as they turned a corner toward a large shed-like building.

"Well, for the most part, you guys are going to be doing the bigger projects," Annabeth said as she pushed open the shed door, "Talking over the soldiers below you, communicating with the prisoners, making sure everybody is following the rules. And some other unique requests." Something sparkled in Annabeth's eyes as she said the last part. Nico's shoulders straightened, while Leo slouched stupidly. What was that supposed to mean?

A light flickered into the shed and Annabeth wavered through. A wave of cool air welcomed Leo as he stepped into the shed. The shed was large – probably half of his cabin at Camp Half-Blood. The floor was carpet, there were two large desks on opposite sides, a mini table, and two pairs of chairs in front of the desks. Of course, there were other things like artifacts, books, and letters scrambled everywhere. Nico took a point to stare at the things around them, but Leo was too surprised to see the luxury of a shed.

"This is Jason's and my office," Annabeth announced, "As I previously said. We will be in here most of the time, so if there is an issue that can't be fixed, we will most-likely be here or walking around the camp." Annabeth, as if to show her superiority, prowled to the other side of one of the desks – Leo couldn't help but notice a mini owl statue on top of the desk.

"Your cabins are behind this shed," she directed, "You may go now, if you please." Leo's eyes shot toward Nico's, who nodded.

"Thank you very much," Nico tried to say in a casual tone, but only came out sarcastically. Nico spun on his heel, nearly hitting Jason, and strutted out of the shed. Quickly, Leo followed him as he cut through some dead bushes and almost stepped on a cat. Leo noticed as Nico's eyes flashed back at him annoyingly, until they made it to the wrecked-up barracks. Sure, it wasn't as bad as the prisoner's barracks, but it still looked like it was made by a two year old.

_That's what I'm going to do_, Leo decided, I'm going to remake these stupid things.

"Wow, nice cabins," Leo said aloud sarcastically, as Nico stopped two examine – literally – their names engraved on the doors sloppily. Nico couldn't look at him. Instead, he stepped into his barrack, but then Leo yelped.

"Wait!" Leo said. Nico froze.

"I tried saying this in the car," Leo lied, "But last night I was drunk. They were giving us some tough beer at the banquet and I drank too much. Anything I said – anything I did – I'm sorry. It was probably just a sick joke." Nico turned his head just far enough to meet eyes.

"You don't even remember what you said?" Nico asked.

"No," Leo lied again, "I don't even remember what I said." At first Nico hesitated. He stepped away from the barrack and towered over. Leo's hairs on the back of his neck started prickling up as he got ready for whatever fight Nico was going to put him in, but then Nico's arms collapsed around him. Leo sucked in his breath, shocked. Nico di Angelo was hugging him?

"It's okay, man," Nico said tightly, "It's been a rough few weeks. I understand that sometimes you just need a drink. But be careful next time, alright?" But when Nico backed away, Leo saw the doubt in Nico's eyes. He didn't believe him. So why was he pretending to?  
"Well, okay then-" But then a yell interrupted them.

"DIE ENGEL! VALDEZ!" A thick voice screamed from the larger building. Suddenly, Leo felt his feet take off. An urgency rushed through him. Maybe this was the moment where he would find the rest of his friends – find the box.

But when he opened the door to the largest grey building, he found Jason waiting for him with a smile. Nico slammed to a stop on his heel, taking husky breaths.

"Sorry for the interruption," Jason said, "I know you guys were trying to go to your barracks, but I have a situation for you that I just discovered." Nico's thick black eyebrows furrowed down.

"What do you mean?" He asked, but then a screech hit his ears.

"Shut up!" A female voice demanded. "Shut your mouth!" Leo's eyes shot toward the closed room to his left. Though he couldn't truly see the voices, the wall that separated them was partially see-through glass. Leo choked as he noticed the blood stains on the walls.

"Bring him in, Anna!" Jason called. The door slammed open suddenly, making Leo rock back on his heel.

The wailing man was dragged into the room roughly. A trail of blood followed his body as two soldiers, neither of them a day over seventeen, dragged him across the tile floor. At first, Leo believed the man was screaming in agony, but then Leo took notice of the mad expression on the man's face. A large smile spread from ear to ear, a painful cackle rising into the air. As the boy lifted his head, and swiped his blood-drenched hair that was glued to his forehead away from his eyes, Leo noticed the overly large green eyes dance.

Leo muttered to himself, "He's crazier than me." But then he saw Nico shake his head, half to himself.

"No , he's a revolutionary," Nico said wistfully, a respectful tone ringing in his voice. Jason didn't hear them; instead he kneeled down to the prisoner's level, analyzing him as if the prisoner were a mutated animal.

"Men, meet Peter Johanson," Jason introduced, "The only man to ever volunteer to join a concentration camp." Leo's suddenly flashed, a cord he didn't notice by first glance, but then he saw him.

"Percy Jackson," Leo muttered to himself immediately as his eyes watched the bloody man laugh. "Seventeen, New York, worldwide leader. Martyr." He recognized the symbolic traits that connected him immediately; the sea green eyes, the lean structure, the black hair, and the determination that beamed off him.

That was four; Percy, Nico, Jason, and Annabeth.

Nico eyes flashed toward him suddenly, staring at him as if he had cursed. Leo's eyes held onto his for a moment, but then pulled away toward Jason.

"Seventeen," Jason confirmed, "I think he has English descent according to his accent… though he refuses to speak in my native tongue. He is probably from London if I'm right and quite the leader for somebody his age. We found him in Berlin with a couple of other youths following his chants against Hitler in an underground railroad for Jews that are on the run. When we crashed the party though, he was the only one left. Immediately, he ran into the streets, cackling and saying he volunteers. He volunteered to be in the concentration camp. To be honest, since he isn't a Jew, I would've probably let him go. But whatever…his loss."

"What about his other details?" Nico questioned as he picked up Percy's file from a small table next to a file cabinet. "It only dates back from when he was fourteen."

"That's the thing, we actually have no idea who this kid is," Jason said to him honestly in a small voice, "Before he was fourteen, nobody knew his name."

(three dashes here)

Leo and Nico followed Anna as she escorted Percy to his new home. They stopped half way to his barrack though, incapable of moving any closer. Leo watched him numbly as Percy was half-dragged away cackling. He couldn't just _leave _Percy here! How was he going to get him out?! Leo's fingers tapped along his pant leg anxiously until he caught sight of Nico's frown.

"Mentally ill," Nico muttered in Leo's ears.

"Hmm?" Leo asked, feeling so sick he couldn't even open his mouth.

"He's mentally ill," Nico said louder, "You can tell. Only a maniac would have that spirit of Orc embedded into him." Leo's eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you surprised?" But Nico's eyes simply watched Percy until he was out of sight and Leo could see the way his eyes crashed every step at a time.

"No," Nico then said, "Not surprised at all. It just makes me rethink us, you know?" Leo waited.

"You know, our choice in the war," Nico continued, a harshness ringing in his voice, "Our decision on how to impact our side. Is it truly dauntless? Or does it make us cowards, hiding under a fake identity?" Leo's lips pursed.

"I-"

"Bye boys! We'll be back in a jiffy!" A voice interrupted. Both of their heads turned instantly. Jason walked out of the main building proudly, with a Nazi-hat-thing planted on his head and gloves. But Leo's eyes caught hold of the woman next to him. He recognized her immediately.

"Belinda," Leo said, "He brought her here?" The question was stupid when he said it out loud. Where else would she stay? But still, bringing your girlfriend in such a terrible atmosphere shocked him. He would never let Calypso stay here.

"Bye," Leo called back as Jason and Belinda's image faded away toward the train tracks, louder than his previous words.

Nico's eyes followed her wistfully, a craving reflecting in his irises. Leo's lips pursed as he watched her as well. He guessed she was pretty – long dark hair, black-mooned eyes, pale white skin. But she didn't come off extraordinary. She could barely make eye contact with, well, _anyone_. He was sure she had some sort've attractive features that appealed to Nico, but to be honest he couldn't catch what Nico saw in her.

"Still crushing on Grace's girlfriend?" Leo said with a smirk, but Nico didn't even exchange glances.

"She's quite beautiful, don't you think?" Nico asked, though the tone in his voice seemed mechanic. Leo's lips twitched.

"I mean, I guess, but I had this _one _girlfriend. Her name was Calypso. She was the most beautiful girl on the pla-"

"I wonder what she thinks about when she looks at me," Nico blurted, "I wonder if she sees me." Leo was quiet for a moment, reminded once again that he was speaking to Nico di Angelo. Nico di Angelo, the same boy who never spoke at dinner or had any social contact with anybody except for Hazel. He saw him kiss her once or twice on the cheek, but that was the closest he had ever seen Nico di Angelo show affection, or even share a piece of his mind. Leo never really tried getting to know him to be honest, but now he wondered what _did_ go through Nico di Angelo's head?

(three dashes here)

Nico and Leo parted almost immediately afterword, but as soon as they did Leo had no idea what to do with himself. Nothing was really in chaos. Nobody needed him. He wasn't exactly in charge of the prisoners – he was only there for "special tasks" (whatever that meant). So he trailed the grounds again, digesting all of the terrible atmospheres. A miserable feeling started to eat him up though, the longer he lingered outside. He felt like a piece of himself was dissolving. He wanted to take everything apart and remake it. He wanted to find his toolbelt. He wanted to be a mechanic again. He wanted to be _Leo. _

But after the third or fourth time of circling the place, creating different objects in his head which he would need metal to make (which he frankly didn't have) in order to get Percy out sucessfully, he found himself staring at the barrack Percy was dragged in. No other prisoners were placed in there, he noticed. His eyes shot around him quickly. Nico wasn't there. Jason was gone. Annabeth was out of sight. Why didn't he go into the barrack and at least meet Peter Johanson? Sure, he knew he wouldn't get away with dragging him out now, but what was wrong going to speak to him?

He felt his feet walk over to it, slowly caving into the dim light. A thick terrifying smell blew through his nose, making him stumble.

"Oh! For the love of gods!" Leo yelped, covering his mouth tightly. It smelled like death.

He stared around anxiously, hoping not to see any bodies, but it was mostly blackness. How was he supposed to find Percy Jackson if he couldn't see anything? But then he saw the match and candle next to him, hanging on the door. Quickly, he lit it.

"Hello?" His voice squeaked weakly as he slowly inched into the barrack.

"Yes?" A voice answered. The voice was so close that he bounced back harshly, hitting his head on a top bunk. He cursed aloud, but then looked for the voice again.

"Down here," The voice said. Leo slowly followed the voice, finding himself bending over and meeting eyes with a creature under the lower bunk. There were bars placed in front of him, locking him under the bench uncomfortably. Cautiously, Leo waved the candle toward him, trying to get a clearer look.

A thin, white boy appeared before his eyes. His skin was scathed with scratches and bruises. He was shivering. But this time, Percy Jackson looked more normal. Sure, his eyes were still a bit crazy, and he looked like he just had three energy drinks within five minutes, but he appeared approachable.

"Yes?" Percy asked surly.

"Hi, I'm here to talk to you." Percy's left eyebrow rose.

"Prisoner?" Percy asked, though he eyed his uniform considerably.

"Uh, no, not really," Leo said, "I don't have the nerve to steal a uniform. But I need to talk to you, because I need your help. I feel like you're the only one who can."

Percy squinted his madly-crazed eyes at him suspiciously.

"How are you even here?" Percy asked.

"What do you mean 'how am I here'? Okay, look, I need to speak fast before Nico finds me and kicks my-"

"They do understand you aren't white, right?" Percy asked. Leo's eyes stared down at his hands.

"I mean, you're obviously Mexican-"

"Mexican-_American_," Leo corrected coolly, "Not Mexican."

"But a Nazi?" Percy asked.

"It's complicated," Leo said, considering the label. Percy tilted his head.

"Wait, a real one or-"

Leo said slowly, "Leo is Nazi. Get it? Understand? So we can move on?" Percy's eyes squinted tighter.

"But you're Mexican."

"Mexican-_American_!" Leo corrected sharply, digging head into his hands hopelessly.

"Look bro, I don't have much time. I need to get home soon, you see, because I'm from the future. I'm not supposed to be a Nazi! You and I are demigods in the early 2000's. Your name isn't Peter Johanson – It's actually Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon. We're all a bunch of demigods that live in New York. Me, you, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Annabeth and a few more peeps that I still need to find, you hear me? Now I'm stuck in this stupid past, _but I need you to help me_." Percy blinked at him.

"Okay," he accepted. Leo's eyes lit up.

"You believe me?" He said excitingly. "Seriously?!" Percy shrugged, leaning against the wall.

"I mean, if you are Mexican-_American_," Percy said, "I guess anything can be true."

"Oh my gods, thank Hephaestus! I thought you wouldn't believe me! But of you course you did. You and Jason, man, you guys are the leaders! You guys are unstoppable! But you need to help me find something. It's this wacky-"

Percy interrupted him, suddenly lunging toward him and curling his hands around the metal bars, making Leo stumble backwards with a yelp.

"Holly," Percy breathed, "The witch. You must kill the witch!" The roof of Leo's mouth curled upward.

"What do you mean? Who the dingle is Holly?" Leo asked, but Percy's eyes spazzed out again, jotting left to right.

"The witch must be killed," Percy told him urgently, "She is the enemy! You hear me? HOLLY IS THE ENEMY!" Suddenly a black shadow lingered over them. Leo's eyes shot upward as Percy continued to scream. Nico hazed over his vision. His eyes were as cold as stone.

"Leo, get up," Nico said in a thin, cool voice, "Now." Leo stumbled to his feet and Nico, as if he didn't trust him, yanked him by the neck and half dragged him out of the barrack.

"Ow, stop!" Leo yelped as Nico pulled him. Finally, as they made it to a tree, Nico shoved him away from him.

"What the hell was that?" Nico sneered. Leo took a deep breath.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked. Nico's eyes flashed.

"Don't talk to him," Nico said sternly, "Don't ever talk to Peter Johanson." Leo was tempted to ask why, but at the same time he didn't really want to. There was a sick feeling growing in his stomach and he didn't have the energy to care. All he knew was that he was doomed. He was doomed forever.

(three dashes)

"We can get in so much trouble," Nico continued his rant bitterly, "if they find you speaking to prisoners casually, you get that?" Nico had been lecturing him for the last ten minutes after finding him with Percy. After a while, Leo had learned to shut up.

"You and your curiousness is going to get us killed some day," Nico snarled, "What were you even trying to accomplish anyways?"

"Look, theres just stuff on my mind, alright? And the guy looked familiar." Nico stopped suddenly, staring at Leo harshly.

"You want to talk to somebody? Talk to me!" Nico half-yelled. "Don't talk to some creepy-"

"He's just a prisoner," Leo said, as Nico continued to walk fast. He opened a door from behind the grey building, forcing Leo to go in. Leo hesitated at first, but then tiptoed inside. Nico nodded his head toward a staircase which descended down.  
"Where have you been anyways?" Leo turned on him. He had watched Nico disappear behind the barracks, obviously up to something. He just never bothered to follow him.

"Trying to find some stuff," Nico whispered as they half-ran down the stairs. Leo couldn't see the end of the staircase, but he saw how it grew darker. A suspicious rumble erupted in his stomach.

"Like what?" Leo snarled. "What happened to 'talking to each other'?" Nico's face hardened. Finally, they made it on the floor. Leo peered in front of him. It was mostly a long tunnel-like hall way.

"Is this an underground-"

"An underground building? Yes. Come on!" Nico said as he pulled him toward a different corridor.

"This is what you've been doing? Looking for underground buildings without me? Not cool!"  
"Jason never went anywhere with Belinda," Nico informed him, "He just did a circle and dropped Belinda off at a cabin to rest. So I followed him." Leo's eyes widened.

"You were stalking his girlfriend?" Leo said suddenly, but then Nico grabbed him by the collar and spun him.

"What—Where are we-" But then his voice fell silent. His eyes drew toward a transparent window that rested right beside him, which separated him from the next room, and he let out a gurgling sound. A girl with dark hair and dusty-brown skin was strapped to a table. She fought to keep her head up, her mouth wide and her eyes filled with pain. Leo, as if on instinct, clamped his ears fiercely, though he couldn't hear her terrifying screams. From where he could see, she didn't look much older than sixteen. But then his eyes opened wider and a hit of nausea overthrew him. He _knew _that girl. He ran into her in his room. She was the maid. She was the minority. She was the girl who wasn't supposed to go to a concentration camp.

And she was getting tortured.

Leo fingers raced to the transparent window, as if clawing to get in.

"Oh my gods," he croaked, "What is this place?"

"One of the torture chambers," Nico said, so calm it was frightening. "It's where they put…special prisoners. Like this one – this was the girl Peter was rambling about. Her name is Holly." Leo's lips shook violently.

"Yeah, and what did she do?" Leo hissed, though he wasn't looking at him. "What did she do to deserve this? Huh, Nico?"

"They think she's psychic," Nico muttered, as if entirely intrigued, "They think she's enlightened and that she can help them with the war. Like she's some witch." Leo's eyes fell back to the screaming girl, remembering Percy's words. _You must kill the witch. _

"So they're torturing her?" But when Leo turned around to look at Nico, his voice stopped. Nico was standing up tall, his chin in the air, his arms at his sides. He looked professional – possibly even unstoppable. But when Leo noticed the redness forming into Nico's eyes, his anger vanished.

"I don't know, Leo," Nico said, his voice tight yet shaky, "But I swear, that Peter kid has something to do with it. And if I ever find him – if I'm ever alone enough – I'm going to kill him." And before Leo could say another word, he turned away from him and vanished amongst the dark tunnel.

(Insert three dashes)

Leo didn't bother going to find him. Instead, he rushed to his barrack and got settled. It was dark and dusty and smelled like rotten milk, but he didn't even notce. Quickly, he pulled out a scrap piece of paper he found in a burned-out drawer and a pen.

Annabeth

Percy

Nico

Jason

He found himself staring at the names. But what about the rest? He bit his lip gently, plopping down onto his uncomfortable bed. When he closed his eyes, he could hear the faint sound of whispers. Possibly from the guards, or maybe from the thirty or so prisoners. He could just let them out, an idea spurred in him, so at least when he dies he will die for the greater good.

_No_, a voice stopped him sternly. It took him a moment to realize that it was Hazel's voice in his head. _You can do this. _

Could he? Nico thought he was nuts, Percy Jackson _was _nuts, Jason is a hazard, and Annabeth is as stubborn as she has always been. Even if he managed to find the rest of them, he still didn't know how he was going to bring them together.

"What am I supposed to-"

"Hey, anybody in there?" A voice asked suddenly, following a knock. Leo sat up with a jolt and his eyes flickered to the door.

"Nicholas?" He asked, and he was surprised to hear the happiness in his tone. But when he opened the door, it was just another uniformed kid. He didn't look a day older than fifteen. Leo frowned.

"No," the boy said, "This is from General Grace." The boy handed him a folded note, and Leo took it cautiously. Slowly, he opened it.

_Meet me at my office at dawn tomorrow. We have some changes to do. _

When he looked up, the boy was gone. He guessed that was a good thing, because suddenly his fingers were shaking in anger.

"He's going to do something stupid, isn't he?" Leo heard himself say under his breath. "He's probably going to do something like move me to a different camp or fire Nico or something absolutely stupid that will ruin _everything._" Quickly, he jumped out of his barrack and ran up to Nico's doorstep.

"Nicholas!" He hissed under his breath, slamming his knuckles against the door. "Open up, I have an issue! Jason changed his plans! He's going to screw us up! _Nicholas!_" But there was dead silence. He knocked again, harder, but when he jammed his ear to the door he didn't hear a soul.

"Dang flabbit, he's asleep!" Leo growled to himself. "You know what? No! I'm talking to Jason right now! I'm not letting this happen to me!" He, not bothering to put on a proper shirt, strutted away from the barracks. He couldn't even fathom what Jason wanted to speak about. He didn't need to be taken away, he didn't need anything to be changed. He needed to find this stupid box!

Quickly, he found his way to Jason's office. The shed door was left ajar, light leaking out. Leo slowed down his strut, and without a warning he walked in.

He expected the Jason he had seen earlier. In a tight uniform, with a determined look on his face, and an aura of power. But instead when he walked into the shed he found a twenty-two year old boy with only an undershirt, clutching a flask. Jason took hold of the flask, taking a large sip, then putting it down gently.

"Er, Jason?" Leo said, his voice growing softer. What was this? Suddenly, a bad feeling spurred in his stomach. All at once he realized he didn't really want to be here.

Jason looked up at him dizzily, blinking.

"Oh, hello Valdez," Jason said, slurring his words. "What's wrong? Did yo—you get my note?" 

"Uh, you know, I don't know why I came in here-"

"Nonsense!" Jason yelled louder than needed. His fingers wobbling, he picked up his flask and waved it toward Nico.

"Come on friend, tell me what's up!" Jason demanded.

"Er, you just gave me a note and I-"

"Oh, that stupid thing? Forget about it. It's just about food for the prisoners. Here, take some of my drink! It's good." Leo walked closer awkwardly.

"Yeah…no. I'm fine," Leo promised him. Jason wrinkled his nose.

"Your loss," he told him coolly, but then laughed loudly. "Your loss. You get it? You lose. You lost." Leo frowned.

"Ah, you know, I don't-"

"You know, I like you Valdez. I mean, you look kinda weird and stuff but I like you," Jason said, "And even that other – what, what is his name? Patrick? Liam?"

"Nico."

"Yeah, yeah, him," Jason said, taking a sip of his drink, "You guys are fabulous. I like you guys. You guys will be great here. True leaders!" Leo's lips pursed.

"Here, Jason, let me take that drink away from you. I think you're getting a little-"

"NO!" Jason shouted suddenly. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine Valdez."

"You're drunk, Jason."

"And shouldn't we all?" Jason said. "Come on, lighten up Valdez. We're young, we're invincible!" Leo shook his head at him disappointingly.

"We're going to be heroes," Jason swore to him, "We're going to be heroes, you hear me! Our kids will hear about us! Uhum, heroes they will call us! Or at least that's just what the government told me." Leo shook his head, about to turn away, but then Jason's tone changed. A dark, coolness filled it.

"You know, they're planning on killing all of them," Jason said, his tone shifting to a cool bitterness, before taking a dangerously large dose of his drink. Leo turned his face away, trying not to reveal that he already knew this. "That's why I'm drinking. They…they are going to kill all of them."

"We aren't supposed to be talking about it," Jason continued, "it's supposed to be a secret. But people will find out soon. Oh yes, they'll find out soon."

"And don't you want that?" Leo said through his gritted teeth. "To murder them?" Jason took another gulp.

"Containment, seizing, making a difference," Jason mumbled to himself. "That's what it is about."

"Then you're happy, right?" Leo guessed darkly.

Jason suddenly slammed his drink onto the table harshly, making Leo jump back.

"You don't get it, Valdez!" He yelled suddenly, swaying to his feet. "It's not about death! What we are doing…it's not supposed to be about ending their lives." Anger surged through Leo. He was tempted to tell him the future – how millions are going to die, how millions are going to perish because of one stupid dope named Hitler that _he _was worshipping.

"It's about…it's about solving the problem," Jason told him, "To win. But murder…I don't like murder, Valdez. Murder doesn't solve the problem. It just holds it off." Leo had issues with that idea even going inside his brain. Sure, he didn't really pay attention in school, but he knew that being in a concentration camp was a life sentence. He never imagined a leader in the German Army to go against it.

"So what?" Leo asked. "What do you want to do then?" Jason's eyes bored into his, a sadness sprouting into his eyes as he slumped back into his seat hopelessly.

"I don't know, Valdez," Jason said honestly, "I just don't know." Before Leo could respond, the flask slipped from Jason's hand, spilling against his desk. And just like his flask, Jason fell flat on his desk as well, straight asleep.

(insert three dashes)

Leo made sure Jason was in stable position before he left. Sure, he was positive that he would get hell for leaving him there tomorrow morning, but he couldn't stay there anymore. It was making him miserable watching his friend get wasted, so he propped a pillow under Jason's neck and let him dose away softly.

When he walked out, he was planning on going straight to his bunk, but then he saw a light flicker in the large building. Curiousness flowing in him, he walked into the building. It was almost pitch black, except for a small light coming out of the kitchen down the hall. Silently, he crept toward it. Was it a prisoner? Was it another guard? Either way, he was hungry.

"Hello?" He said aloud as he walked into the moldy kitchen. His eyes lingered around, until he saw the freezer door open widely. He crept toward it cautiously, first peering in to see the food. Immediately, he got a terrible whiff of moldy cheese and bad milk. There was everything in there – everything from eggs to frozen noddles. But everything looked terrifyingly gross.

"That is so—Nico?" When he looked farther into the freezer, he saw the towering dark figure. Nico stared at him coolly.

"Hey, are you eating without me? Dude, I am soooo hungry. I could use a-"

"Shut up!" Nico barked, pulling him by the collar and tossing him into the freezer. Nico shoved him so hard onto a sack of meat Leo's vision turned for a moment. Once he blinked, Nico was right in front of him.

"How did you know?" He said, the top of his upper lips curling furiously. Leo heard a click and his eyes stared up. A gun was planted to his head. Leo's breath shook.

"Woah, calm down bro-"

"SHUT UP! ANSWER ME! How did you know about the bloody box?!"

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, his eyes staring at the gun warily.

"Quit being an idiot!" Nico hissed. "The box. That stupid boy was mumbling about a box, you moron! And you knew about it. You told me! Are you keeping stuff from us, Leonardo?" Leo's eyebrows furrowed.

"Percy knows about the box?"

"Who the hel-"

"Peter, I mean," Leo corrected fast, flustered, "Peter knows about the box?" Leo had suddenly forgotten about the gun to his head. Instead, he was rethinking everything. Had Percy gone back in time as well and gone nuts? Or is this just his past self who just happened to know about the box as well?

"He told me," Nico said, his voice calming down, "When I came in later to ki—speak to him. He told me that he had to find some stupid box."

"I told you what the box was about," Leo reminded him fiercely, "You chose not to believe me." Nico flashed his clenched teeth and dug his thin, yet painful, finger nails into Leo's shoulder.

"You're lying," Nico decided, shaking his head, "You're lying! It's an act! You knew of him before!" Leo's lips smashed together firmly for a moment, marveling his words for a second before saying them aloud.

"I promise you Nicholas, I was not lyin-"

"Then how did you know he was a youth leader? That he was a martyr? That he was seventeen?" Nico demanded. "I heard you speak right when Peter came in, getting his information almost completely correct!" Leo lifted his head higher, and shook his head.

"You're so ignorant," Leo decided, "You're too ignorant to believe your own best friend. You say you're not a Nazi, but you are one. You live like them, you think like them, you act like them. The only productive thing I've seen you do lately is follow that stupid girl around like a puppy. Even I, Leo Valdez, am better than that." The gun that was pressed to Leo's head fell to the ground, but then a new dread fell into Leo. He knew he went too far. He could see inside Nico's devilish eyes that something bad was going to happen.

"Okay, fine, I'm sorry," Leo stumbled fast, "I was being a stupid kid. Just forget about it alright?"

"You don't get it," Nico blurted, a little to himself.

They were nose to nose. Leo could feel Nico's breath tickle the part between his upper lip and the tip of his nose. For some odd reason, he didn't back up. The tenseness in Nico's eyes froze him against the moldy meat.

"Er, Nicholas?" Leo muttered. Nico didn't move. There was a sudden rush of adrenaline in Nico's eyes, like he was a ticking bomb. Whether Nico di Angelo could admit it out not, he still had the blood of a Nazi; he was ruthless, powerful, and absolutely terrifying. Except, Leo added to himself, Nico saw love like a dying race that he had to cure. Nico di Angelo was brave. But now Leo was recalculating everything. The way Nico's eyes glimmered was…something he had never seen. Was he truly a spy? Was this the moment Nico would pull out a knife and reveal his identity as a real Nazi?

Still, no response.

"Look, if you're going to kill me can you at least—" but then Nico's lips smothered his.

**Thanks guy! Review, review, review! Or else I won't know if you want more. Follows/etc don't count because I don't know if you really want more or if you're just being nice D:**

**But thank you for reading anyways **


	4. Nico's Secret

At first, Leo didn't move. He didn't know how to move. Actually, he forgot about the whole 'moving' concept in general. All he knew was that Nico's lips were planted on his. Leo didn't go with it or anything, but he didn't rip away. He stood there silently, letting Nico's lips stay on his for a few more seconds. When Nico ripped away and Leo could take a deep breath, his eyes were filled with pain. Leo's lips parted, but Nico spoke before him.

"I don't love her," he said, turning away from him suddenly, "I'm not…like that." Leo was tempted to bring up what just happened, because Nico couldn't just dismiss _kissing_ him that easily. Not that Leo really thought of himself as extraordinary, he still believed it was a big deal to just kiss someone. But he realized it was a different issue.

"Then who is she? If you don't, you know, go for that side?" Leo asked carefully. Nico turned around slowly, and Leo instantly saw the sadness in his eyes.

"I think she's my sister." Almost immediately, the name rung in Leo's head. _Hazel. It's Hazel! _At first he was excited – so thrilled he forgot about the kiss in general. He would finally have Hazel!

"I'm not sure if you knew this but…" Nico's voice cracked a bit as his eyes adverted away from him.

"I was given up when I was seven," Nico mumbled, "Well, really, it was more of taken away. My dad was a politician in Germany, but my mom stayed in Italy – I'm Italian, if you didn't figure that out yet. I lived in a small village that had a lot of raids. The government was unstable, and my mom was poor. One day, a man busted into our house and demanded money. My mom…My mom didn't have it, Leonardo. She just didn't. And so he took her. He took her and…" The anger seethed through Nico's voice that he couldn't finish for a moment. Leo was tempted to look away when he saw the tears form in Nico's eyes, trying to spill down. But somewhere inside of him he knew that Nico didn't want him to turn away – he wanted him to see the pain he was going through.

"I was stuck in an orphanage until I was thirteen," Nico started again, "I ran away when I heard one of the nuns say that a war was boiling up. That War World I was having a comeback or something, and they were sure that armies were going to start growing again in the next few years, meaning they would be recruiting. Leonardo, I would have stayed but my sister lived with my dad. We got split up when we really young, and I knew coming to Germany was my only chance. So I took the job. I'm a spy so that I can find my sister. And I did." But when Nico's voice ended, there was sadness in it. Like he was a child again, seeing his mother being taken away.

Leo understood that.

"Did you know, Leonardo, that the S.S. Guards call my sister 'Hitler's Daughter'?" Nico asked, his voice shivering.

"Hitler didn't have any children," Leo replied softly, "Don't worry about it. It's not true."  
"No, I know," Nico snapped sharply, "It's figurative. They call her that because they believe she will be the perfect little wife for _Grace_. The perfect wife for a politician that worships Hitler." Leo couldn't help it; he choked.

"They don't even know her real name," Nico hissed. Leo's eyes lit up.

"What's her real name?" He asked.

"Bianca," Nico replied, saying her name so softly it reminded him of a feather, "Bianca die Engel." Leo's body slumped suddenly. Bianca? He had sworn he had heard that name on the Argos before. Bianca…Hazel once said something about her to him. She was someone important, someone who meant something big to him. But then the message hit him, like a baseball to his throat.

"That's not Hazel," Leo said aloud, "That's Bianca. Your older sister. Your _dead _one." Suddenly, Nico's eyes hardened. Leo, though, had his hands clamped to the sides of his face in horror. This was just getting worse. She wasn't part of the seven either. What was going on?!

"What did you just say?" Nico hissed as he leaned back over to him. Leo shook his head.

"It's all over," Leo said, "I'm doomed."

"Wait!" Nico said as Leo squeezed around him.

"I would, except you don't believe me!" Leo growled angrily as he turned toward the freezer door. He almost walked out until he heard Nico whisper his words so softly he barely heard them.

"Then explain it to me. Explain it to me again." Leo turned his head slowly. Nico wasn't crying anymore, but his eyes were still red. He looked tired. Exhausted, even. But there was a piece of him that Leo could see clearly. He didn't believe in people much, Leo realized. But he believed in him.

"What?"

"You're my best friend," Nico admitted sourly, "So I'm giving you two minutes to re-explain this—this story of yours." At first Leo stared at him stupidly, but then his mouth started spurring out details quicker than he could process. He started from the very beginning – from where he first met Jason, to the end of the war.

"And so now there's some box at Camp Half-Blood and I have to reunite everybody. I don't know if we're supposed to destroy it, to hide it, I don't really know!" Leo ended, with a heavy breath. Nico looked shaken. He was silent for a second, contemplating his words.

"You wouldn't lie to me," Nico said to himself, "I know you wouldn't." Leo swallowed. Guilt squeezed his stomach slightly, remembering how rude he used to be to Nico, and now here he was…seventy years in the past and the only reason Nicholas believes him is because he is his best friend.

Who knew.

"So," Nico cleared his throat slightly, as if the words pained him, "Leo Valdez, huh? And my name is Nick-"

"Nico," Leo corrected, "Nico di Angelo." Nico nodded slowly.

"Right," Nico accepted half-heartedly, "So why are you _here_? In this time period? And what happened to the real Leonardo?"

"I don't really know," Leo said shakily, "I'm supposed to fix something but I'm not the…" His sentence didn't finish, but he saw how Nico nodded his head.

"Look, I know I haven't known you long," Nico said, "But, I promise you, you are the same butthead as the Nicholas I know, and the Nicholas I know can do _anything._" Leo showed a small smile.

"Then will you help me?" Leo asked me. Nico huffed.

"Who else is going to help you?" He asked with a sarcastic sneer. "You have no other friends, dumbass." And for a moment, Leo forgot about Jason. He forgot about Hazel and Frank and Calypso. He forgot about all them. Instead, he was only thinking one thing: Nicholas die Engel was his best friend.

(three dashes here)

"So, why can't I kill him again?" In Leo's vision, the sun was touching the dry landscape as if humoring the dead grass. It was the next morning, and surprisingly Leo had gotten a lot of sleep. When he met Nico though, after speaking to Jason about new organization for meals, Nico looked startled. It was as if Nico had finally digested Leo was from the future.

Leo sighed.

"Nicholas, for the fifth time, you can't kill Percy. He's the leader." Nico's lips pursed impatiently.

"Fine," Nico decided, "But something better happen to that guy by the end of this_._" Leo rolled his eyes.

"He's not that bad," Leo told him, "He's just…a little crazy." Darkness flushed across Nico's face.

"I don't like killers," Nico told him, "There was something about that guy when he talked about killing Holly. Something in his eyes. It's not normal." Leo stared at him skeptically. The first time he saw Nico look at Percy he thought Nico was admiring his boldness, but now he was wondering if he read him all wrong. He didn't go in depths about the connections between all the seven – especially him and his friendship with Percy, or Hazel, or how he was a bitter jerk. He thought it'd be better to just go through the basics with everybody, rather than a full on biography about everybody's lives. But he told himself he would never lie (or keep anything hidden) from Nico ever again.

He bit his lips tightly, and quickly decided he would keep one last lie: Nico would never know what Hitler was planning on making them do to the minorities.

"Maybe Holly is evil," Leo said reasonably, "What if she shouldn't be alive?" Something flickered in Nico's eyes.

"You-"

"Um, excuse me?" A small voice peeped behind them. Quickly, Leo spun around, and beside him he heard Nico suck in his breath.

Bianca die Engel was in front of them again, with her arms twisted together and her eyes filled with something between fear and anxiety. She wasn't wearing an extravagant dress like the previous times he had seen her. Instead, she was wearing a white, hand-made cotton gown that tickled her ankles. Around her, a ragged shawl – probably made from the same cloth her gown was made in – draped around her elbows. It didn't seem extremely amazing to him, but Nico's eyes sparkled brightly.

She had looked at Nico first for a response, but he was too in awe of her presence to answer so Leo said calmly, "Yes? How can we help you?" He noticed how she wrung her wrist roughly, as if in a nervous habit.

"Well, Jason isn't here right now. He's meeting with another politician in his office," she said, her voice shaking slightly, "And, well, I don't know where the food is." Nico's eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean you don't know where the food is?" Nico asked, and Leo could hear the anger in his voice. He knew what Nico was thinking – that they weren't feeding her. Her anxious dark eyes held onto his for a moment too long.

"I'm sorry, Jason usually brings the food to me. He thinks it's too dangerous for me…" she choked for a moment, "But it's okay. You don't have to-"

"No, it's okay!" Nico said, catching hold of her arm. At first their eyes connected, and Leo felt a quite large awkwardness, until Bianca noticed Nico's fingers around her elbow firmly. His eyes fell to it instantly, and quickly let go.

"Sorry," he muttered, "I can take you if you'd like." She hesitated.

"I don't know," she said, her voice soft, "Jason should be coming back soon. Maybe-"

"Nonsense," Nico said, wavering his hand, "I'll take you." Her lips curved into a sheepish smile.

Nico walked in front of her, beckoning. Not knowing what to do, Leo followed along with them. He couldn't help but marvel at Nico's suddenly warm personality. He was smiling gladly, lighting up his normally-dark face. In front of him he noticed how Bianca's eyes shot back and forth, as if looking for somebody who wasn't there.

"What food would you like?" Nico said as he opened the door to the large grey building. At first her eyes shot up jerkily, but then she took a deep breath.

"It doesn't matter," she said honestly, but Leo saw the way her tones turned. He always said that to his foster parents – _I don't care, it doesn't matter, anything is fine. _But in all reality, it was that he wasn't comfortable enough to actually speaking to them.

"Pretend it's your last night." Leo was surprised to hear the humor in Nico's dark tone. "What would you have? Anything." At first Bianca blushed, but then a small smile appeared.

"Soup," she said honestly, "Tomato soup." Nico's eyes sparkled for a moment.

"Right on, then," he said, "Sit at one of the chairs." He hurried toward the pantry, getting out as many ingredients as possible and shoving them into a large pot recklessly. She sat in one of the stools next to a counter.

"Thank you," she said. Nico shrugged casually.

"So," Nico started awkwardly, "We all want to know you, Belinda. What's your story?" Leo noticed how his eyes dragged away from her, as if making sure she didn't see the suspicion fogging in his eyes.

"Um," Bianca hesitated, "What do you mean?"  
"Like your favorite color, favorite thing to do, your deepest darkest secrets." Bianca

giggled in response and Leo's eyebrows perked up.

"Well, I'm with Jason," she said.

"How did you meet him?" Nico persisted.

"We met on a train," she said, and Leo could hear her voice opening, "Long ago. We were only ten or eleven. My father was a politician and I used to ride the train with him. But one day it was really crowded and I didn't get off in time. I started crying, and then Jason – not a day older than I – came up to me and held my hand. He told me it would be alright. For then on, we started writing letter to each other, but after a while we lost touch. And then, about three months ago, we met each other again on the street." Leo watched as the light glittered in her eyes. Though she looked more alive than he had ever seen her, he wondered if that was the entire story. Nico turned off the oven, carefully pouring some of the soup into a small bowl and then scooting it toward her.

"What about you?" She asked, as Nico stared at her numbly.

"Me?" Nico's voice cracked when he spoke. "I'm just…me."

"That's ridiculous," she told him sharply, "Just as you said, Nicholas; everybody has a story." His lips pressed together tightly, as if contemplating his words.

"I-"

"BELINDA!" A voice roared. Belinda's spoon fell into her bowl with a clunk, and Leo swerved around. Jason was coming through the door, but it wasn't the light, happy Jason he remembered. Instead, a dark shadow casted across his face.

"Come on, we're leaving!" He barked at her. Nico was so shocked to see the sudden arrival of Jason that he had froze. The light in Bianca's face had vanished, and there was, again, emptiness in her eyes.

"Wait," Nico said desperately, "We were just trying to get some food, you don't need-"

"What?" Jason said sharply, for the first time acknowledging Nico was even there in the first place. "This isn't about food, die Engel. It is about that stupid Japanese bigot!"

"I heard that," a thick voice chimed in. Leo's eyes shot back toward the entry way of the kitchen. A large Asian guy, broad but fit, leaned against the doorway.

"I'm not staying here with you!" Jason yelled at the Asian guy as he pulled Bianca out of her chair. The Asian guy's dark eyebrows shot up.

"Grace, I don't think you have a choice," the Asian guy said, "Unless you'd like to forfeit your badge?" Jason's face flushed.

"You think if I leave here that I won't still work in the government?"

"I know you can't." Jason lingered there, his fingers still wrapped around Bianca's arm harshly. Nico's eyes were glued on his grip.

"Don't threaten me," Jason said through his clenched teeth. Nico went around the counter, growing closer to the men.

"I am not threatening you," said the Asian guy, "I'm telling you the truth." Before the Asian guy could prepare himself, Jason arched back his arm. The punch was in mid air before Nico jumped between them and caught the fist in midair.

"Stop it," Nico said under his breath. Jason's fist shook.

"Get out of the way, die Engel," Jason demanded, "Before I hurt_ you_."

Nico's face hardened, and Leo was sure there were a million things Nico wanted to do to him, but instead he said, "_In front of a lady?_" Jason's face collapsed briefly, his eyes turning toward Bianca as if he noticed her for the first time. Hastily, he threw his fist to his side. Nico turned to the Asian coolly.

"Who are you?" Nico hissed.

"Kato Nakamura," the man said, giving him a small bow, but Nico's eyes didn't warm.

"And?"

"I'm the representative for the Japanese right now," the man replied, "I'm here to help at the camp."

"You don't sound Japanese." It was true, he didn't. Leo would have never pointed it out since the comment seemed rude, but Nico was brave.

"I was raised here," Kato replied fast. Nico pursed his lips.

"Alright, than what are you here to help out with?" And then, just for a moment, Kato's eyes hit Leo's sharply, as if he was communicating a message that Leo just did not get.

"The special projects," Kato said in a low voice, "You know what I'm talking about." Jason's lips curled back.

"The hell you'll be a part of my projects!" Then, quickly, he stomped out of the kitchen. They all watched as Jason dragged Bianca with him, and nobody said a word until they were out of sight.

"You must hate him," Kato said. Nico's eyes flashed toward him.

"Excuse me?" Nico asked.

"I can see it in your eyes. You're a warrior, like me. It is impossible to hide the emotion in our eyes," Kato replied. Nico didn't even blink.

"Look," Nico said, "There is some extra bunks next to ours. You passed them on the way here. Take it, get some sleep." Though Nico's words seemed generous, his tone was cold as ice. Kato reflected his glare, as if to intimidate him, but Nico didn't look away. Instead, he stared him down proudly.

"Thank you," Kato finally said, then walked out of the kitchen just as fast as Jason did. But the moment his shadow disappeared, Nico whipped his head toward Leo.

"Who was he?"  
"What?" Leo replied. Nico's eyes seemed a thousand times darker than they originally were.

"Something is odd about him," Nico replied something, "Something like…like _you._" Leo's eyebrows furrowed down.

"Look, man, I know I'm not amazing and all but there no reason to be mea-"

"No, I mean, energy wise," Nico corrected sharply, "It's like he's not supposed to be here. Is he one of you?" And as Leo stared back toward the kitchen door, he found himself memorizing the man's appearance – the way his large shoulders arched back, the strong shine in his eyes, the everything.

"It's Frank," Leo said, blinking, "The Japanese man was Frank. And he's going to take over the camp."

(three dashes here)

"27830," Leo called dully. A line of bald, sulken breathing bodies lined up roughly in front of him. There was so many that he couldn't see the end of the line. He tried not looking at them when he gave them their new stations for work. He had never felt so terrible in his entire life. He was giving them a death sentence.

"You're working in the mines in the back of the camp," he said to the bald man – or was it a lady? He shook his head and gave the vague piece of paper to Jew.

"2783_2. _What? TWO? Where's 27831?" Leo said, his fingers shaking. He was so tired now that even the smallest things ticked him off. His head whipped toward Nico quickly, who was organizing the files whenever the next prisoner came up.

"Hmm?" Nico asked as he wrote violently on a piece of paper.

"I said that one of these numbers is missing." Nico rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Oh no!" He said, with false exclaim as he rumbled through the file, looking for the missing number. "A number is missing, end of the world!" Leo's lips curled angrily.

"Man, I'm just trying to help," Leo said, "I don't exactly want to-"

"Wait," Nico said sharply. "I can't find it."

"Wow," Leo replied, mimicking Nico's past tone, "Nicholas die Engel is wrong! Who knew!" Nico shook his head.

"No, seriously Leo," Nico said sharply, "I think that's…I think that's Peter…" Nico and Leo stared at each other sternly for a moment, contemplating.

"You know, come to think about it," Nico said, as he stretched up on his tippy toes and looked along the line of death, "I would remember those crazy eyes anywhere, and I don't think I've seen him."

"Hey, Harrison!" Nico barked at one of the younger S.S. Guards, probably fifteen, wobbled toward them awkwardly.

"You do this," Nico said as he grabbed Leo's papers and shoved them into Harrison's hands. Nico than gripped Leo's forearm and pulled him roughly.

"Come on!" They walked away quickly, Nico pulling him toward Percy's barrack. Once they got closer to the door, they heard two voices murmur.

"I have no idea who you are," they heard a voice say clearly. Leo was about to walk in and interrupt the conversation, until Nico yanked him back and gave him a tight look. _Be silent. _

"Actually," the voice continued, and this time Leo could recognize it as Percy's, "I don't even care." Suddenly, a slap-like sound echoed through the air, followed by a ragged gasp. Nico winced.

"I don't think you're as dumb as Jason thinks," a voice – female, this time – hissed, "So tell me: Why are you here, Peter Johanson?" There was a period of silence.

"Fine!" The female voice continued. "I guess I'll just keep whipping yo-"

"Wait!" Percy's voice yelped, and Leo could hear the desperateness. "Look, I'm here to save the boy." A cool chuckle ran through the air.

"What boy? You are alone," the female voice reminded him coolly.

"The Valdez boy," Percy said, "I'm supposed to-" But again, a snap interrupted him. A louder gasp, a seething, came out of Percy.

"I'll let you be when you decide to stop speaking rubberish," the female voice snapped. And before Leo and Nico could move, the door that was on the barrack opened. Annabeth slammed it shut, and locked it, so that Percy would be there in the pitch black. Nico tried pulling Leo back so they would be unseen, but then the sight of Anna stopped them. She looked them dead in the eyes, with a whip tied in her hand tightly. Blood, for the second time he's seen her, was splattered on her forehead. Leo's fingers were shaking.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We heard noises," Nico retorted fast, "We thought we'd check it out." She gave them a small, innocent smile.

"Sorry, I was just exchanging words with the prisoner," Annabeth told them, "He's mad, I think. Completely maddening." Her smile was sweet, but Leo saw the horridness in her eyes. Nico didn't even pretend to smile back.

"That's not ethical, you know," Nico told her sternly, "Jason would disagree." She walked toward them slowly, her face close to Nico's.

"Jason doesn't know what's happening," she said, and before Nico could even open his mouth, Annabeth planted a kiss on his cheek. Nico flinched in response.

"I'll see you guys later," she told them sweetly. Nico rubbed the cheek she kissed him on roughly, as if to get her germs off of him, while Leo stared around him dumbly. What had just happened?

"Are you really going to go talk to Jason?" Leo asked him quickly. Nico gave him a surly smile.

"Of course not," he snapped, "That emotionless, airhead dimbag doesn't have a dime of intelligence in him. Forget Percy for now; Anna has the key and we can't exactly break open the door. But whatever it is, he knows about you, Leo. We need a way to get him out." Leo nodded in agreement.

"Yes, and Holly," Leo reminded him, "We can't leave Holly."

"Of course not! And at the end, I'll make sure Jason has it," Nico murmured darkly, "I'll make sure he's dead for doing this to all these people."

"Wow, you must really hate him," Leo said, whistling, "I mean, ever since we got here all you've done is give Jason darker and darker looks, but you _really _hate him." Nico sneered at him.

"That's not true," he hissed as he continued to walk. Leo smirked to himself.

"You were mad at him for Bianca – I get it," Leo said, "But he's treating her alright-"

"_Bianca_? You thought I was giving him those looks when I first came into this dreadful camp because of her?" Leo could tell by the time Nico said it aloud, he didn't mean to. His words came out by pure unfiltered anger. Nico's lips gaped for a moment, stuttering as if he hadn't meant to say it.

"Well, what else would you hate him?" Leo chortled. Nico's eyes turned away hastily, his face turning dark.

"Look, I love Bianca and all, and I really hope I one day get her out of here so she can have a proper life," Nico said quickly, "But Leonardo – Leo – you're the closest thing to a real sibling I ever had. I gave him those dark looks because I thought he…well… took you away from me. If you ever truly left me…" He didn't finish his sentence. Leo blinked stupidly. He wasn't expecting that many sympathetic words.

"Is that why you kissed me?" It didn't mean to fall out like that, but the words leaked from Leo's lips. Immediately, Leo regretted it. But he didn't know what the kiss was for – maybe Nico didn't know how to express his feelings, or maybe it was Nico's way of proving he could never love a woman like he could love a man. But either way, Nico face flushed harshly.

"What?" Nico asked, his voice cold as ice. "That was all for Belinda, remember? I don't love you, Leo." If anybody said that to Leo, it would embarrass him, but he knew Nico too well. Nico used that tone when he was being defensive, not when he was trying to talk somebody down.

"Look, man, I'm not trashing you," Leo reassured, "I come from a place where homosexuals are more easily accepted than a stuffed-animal-killer." Nico's black eyes stirred.

"Stuffed-animal-killer? You mean a killer who kills teddy bears?" Nico asked, half-curious.

"Point is, I know gay kids. I mean, it's not like a different species. You can talk to me about it if you'd like," Leo said. Nico's nose flared.

"Whatever," he muttered darkly as he started to turn back toward the line of prisoners. But then, Leo said after too long of choking it down, "But it doesn't matter how you told me. You knew me from the moment we met – well, the new 'me' – that I would accept you. So why did you kiss me?" Nico froze.

"You think just because I-," Nico choked on the word, "That I must be in love with you?"

"No!" Leo said sharply, "It's just, if I ever kissed anybody…" Nico was almost over there, a good fifteen feet ahead.

"I thought you'd understand," Nico said, "I guess not."

**Thanks guys! Review, Review, Review **


End file.
